Blue Tang
, |type = Coral-Reef Life |length = 25cm (10in) |appearance = A deep-blue fish with striking black markings and a bright yellow tail. |location = Practically everywhere during the summer; The Ruins year-round |location2 = * Gatama Atoll * Private Reef * Ciceros Strait * Zahhab Region |time = Day and night |forms = Adult only }}The blue tang '(''Paracanthurus hepatus), also known as the '''regal tang, is a small species of tropical fish found in both and . They are easily recognizable due to the animated character Dory from "Finding Nemo" being a member of the species, and are easily recognized by their striking blue coloration. In-Game Description "Colorful blue tang have narrow, elliptical bodies. One of the most striking fish in all of Manoa Lai, they are easily identified by their bright blue coloring, dark stripes, and yellow tails. They can be found throughout Manoa Lai during the summer. This fish has small teeth in comparison to other fish of this type. Young blue tang like to hide together in branched coral gaps, but as they grow, they start swimming in the area surrounding the coral. This fish is a friendly and curious sort that has been known to munch on lettuce held by divers." "A beautiful vibrant blue fish with a yellow tail fin, often seen in coral reefs. Its thin body allows it to hide in crevices in the reef when threatened. Although it primarily feeds on algae it also has a strong liking for lettuce, which it is given in some aquariums." Location Blue tang become almost impossible to miss in the summer, but tend to gather primarily around areas with coral. A few can be found hiding away in other areas during other seasons, including swimming about in the halls of the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll. They can be found in loose shoals all throughout Gatama Atoll (and the attached Deep Hole, mostly in the Kelp Tunnel), Ciceros Strait and the Zahhab Region. They can also be attracted to the Private Reef in groups of five by placing the Cat's Paw in the rocky area, or in groups of fifteen by placing the Giant Clam in the rocky area. Behavior Blue tang tend to swim about in medium-sized, loose groups. The player should be able to get their encyclopedia information easily if they utilize food and contact. Notes * Placing 20 Cat's Paws, 4 Giant Clams, or 8 Giant Clams in the Private Reef will attract an additional school of 15, 45, or 30 blue tang, respectively. Real Life Information *The character Dory, from the 2003 Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo, is a Blue Tang. She is the star of the 2016 sequel film, Finding Dory. * This fish is the only member of the Paracanthurus genus. * Other common names for this fish include regal tang, hippo tang, palette tang, and flag-tail tang. *While they do eat algae, adult blue tangs also feed on krill and plankton. *These fish are popular in saltwater aquariums, but they must be treated with respect and not purchased by beginner aquarists. They need careful acclimation, high water quality, plentiful retreats, ample swimming space and a proper diet, as they can be susceptible to a variety of diseases and so a separate quarantine tank is recommended. Once acclimatized, these fish are wonderful additions to many peaceful tanks, though they will be picked on by other tangs in smaller tanks. Gallery Bluetang.jpg|A blue tang from the first Endless Ocean game. Its name can be seen at the bottom of the screen. Pacific Blue Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus).jpg|A real-life example of a blue tang. Blue-tang-pacific.jpg|Dory, the character from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. blue tang 1.jpg|The large amounts of blue tang in the Kelp Tunnel leading to Deep Hole. blue tang 2.jpg|Another real-life example of a blue tang. blue tangs.jpg|A closeup of some of the blue tang that live in the Kelp Tunnel. P9920041.jpg P9780265.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Tangs Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Fish Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Deep Hole Category:Deep Hole Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures